Lucy,The Dragon Princess,Revenge
by wisteria-anime
Summary: What will happen when Lucy's kicked out of Team Natsu and leave Fairy Tail? Well they're doomed as she is back strong and powerful and had a sweet souvenir for Fairy Tail, Revenge. Full summary inside!
1. Lucy,The Dragon Princess,Revenge

**PLOT:**

It was already 6 weeks and they're still celebrating Lisanna's Returnal.

I don't really mind from the start but I can't take it anymore;

They're ignoring me like I don't even exist and people changes attitude towards me! (except for Wendy,Carla,and, Happy)

They even forgot my own birthday!Team Natsu also replaced me for Lisanna because she's strong and I'm just weak!

This day,I know that I'm just a reserved spot for Lisanna or just to fill their gap but that would change because I swear

"I, Lucy Heartfilia,the weakest mage in Fairy Tail will become the strongest and Revenge!" I said enough for them to hear me but they all laughed at me and says that I just want to get attention but I hold the nearest knife and I put an 'X' mark at my fairy tail Insignia and chant a spell to make my Fairy Tail insignia vanished.

I was about After 8 years past and so past the 7 years gap, Three girls came back to we're known for being strongest group with no guild too and brought a sweet ingredient for Fairy Tail, Revenge.

to leaved when I said, "You'll regret it later, Fairy Tail". I embark on a journey to train myself and I ended up being lost in the middle of the forest but I been found by two girls. They help me train for a condition of 8 years and they would also go to Magnolia. I agree and shown me that they we're searching for they're lost Third Princess Dragon and It was me.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail, It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot and the two Original Characters.

_Reader's decided romance_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-I'm Leaving**

**Lucy's POV**

I sat at my reserved bar stool. I nap my head there yawning. ' I'm thirsty...' I thought/

"Mira, could you give me Apple Tea?" I asked nicely

" Mira Here! Mira There! Mira Everywhere! Get your own you LAZYBONE! "

That hurts my feelings mostly being called something like that.. I looked up at Mira who is going to Lissana who sat in the far chair opposites of me.

Hai. Mira is one of who change attitudes towards course, I can't make Apple Tea...I can't use the bar.I look up from Lisanna and saw Natsu-who was hugging Lisanna- too.

"Lis! Let's go on a job together!" he asked Lisanna with a cute puppy eyes.

"Of course,Natsu. You could choose the job" she smiled responding to Natsu. Natsu grinned even wider.

"Happy,You're coming too,right?" Natsu asking Happy while Happy look really sad.

"Gome Natsu but I have other things to settle with" Happy responded

' Is it just me or Happy's behaving weird ' I thought.

" Ok then " he smiled then he looks to the job request while ignoring me.

Natsu also an examples who is ignoring me until now.

" Lusheee" Happy called me while he had a frown on his face

" What is with the sad face, Happy? " I asked with a fake smile on my face just to make him cheer up.

"Why are they ignoring you Luce? " He asked me with the same frown over his face

" Cheer up Happy! They're just like this because Lisanna returned! of course they want to fill her 3 years gap " I explained with the faked forced smiled on my face again.

"oh..." he said. I bet he dind't even understand most of it but it was my mistake. Happy understand what I just said. 'It's the end of the world!' I dramatically thought.

" Now...you get going and go to Natsu " I tell,scratch that,ordered Happy

" But I declined it why don't you go too? don't you have rent? " he told me while eating the fish where I kami-sama knows where.

" Nah...it's okay " I said, declining the offer Happy gave to me.

**=Timeskip: After 3 days passed= **

It was the same day as the others and was going to job but yesterday they broked my almost broken heart.

It was just yesterday when Natsu and Lisanna and they celebrated. They told us that they're in a relationship now! It pains me... 'why?' I thought. I don't know about it but I ignored it. It can't be jealousy right?

It was a little while ago when the rest of Team Natsu came towards me. They noticed me now...I was really happy right now but when I saw the serious looks on their face I decided to speak first but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Lucy, We need to talk to you. " Natsu said. (A/N: but you're already talking Natsu )

It hurts me a little when Natsu stop calling me my nickname that he made 'Luce'. Even though in the outside I stop him from calling me that but in the inside it warms my heart.

"What is it?" I asked

" We want you to leave Team Natsu. " Erza said directly

"H-huh? W-what do you mean?! "I asked panicking with wide eyes.

"We want you to do Solo missions it will make you stronger and Lisanna will replaced you because she's stronger than you" Gray replied my questions.

I cried, I burst into tears

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked me but her voice looks withought caring.

I clenched my fist and punched Natsu

" Do you think I'm Okay?! " I shouted making the guilds faces turns to me mostly punching the head of a Salamander ( but yeah I already did that but this time it's serious )

" Just because I'm the weakest mage of fairy tail does means that you could replaced me! " I shouted and saw a Lisanna smiling that doens't fit her bubbly attitude.

"I-I..."

"Lucy..." Erza whispers

" I, Lucy Heartfilia, sweared that I would become the strongest and revenge for what you did to me! "

I sweared but they laughed

...

...

...

...

...

...

Laughed

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Laughed.

...

I grabbed the nearest knife and put a 'x' cross mark on my fairy tail insignia and chant spell that make the fairy tail insignia vanished. It hurts... but it hurts more if I stayed. They jawdropped at me with wide eyes and so are Team Natsu.

" Lucy... "

"You'll regret it later, Fairy Tail... " I said while smirking that is ready to murder people

I leaved fairy tail and took a quick glimpse.

" ...to betrayed a nakama " I whisper at myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Kurami &amp; Mikaru- The Twin Princess Dragons.**

"Open the gate of the Maiden,Virgo!" I shouted while summoning Virgo

"Punishment Time, Hime?" Virgo asked.

"No Punishments, Could you please pack some clothes and jewels on a small bag" I asked

"Hai, Hime" She said then vanished leaving a poof of white smoke.

She vanished and I think that she's starting to pack my items…

"Lucy-san?" A Sweet small voiced called me from behind

"Wendy?" I look at behind and find the sweetest girl (A/N: Loli) in Fairy Tail

"Um… I heard that you quit fairy tail… why?" she asked me.

"It's a long story" I smiled, answering the question

"Lucy-san… I have seen the way you've been treated please take me" She said or more like a command

"Gome, Wendy. Fairy Tail is your home" I told Wendy but her face become more serious

"And so are yours Lucy-san" She answered me while I was shocked to hear that but recovered

"You've changed a lot, Wendy~" I said, trying to change the subject pointing at her breast

"Really?" She asked looking at her breast."Oh!"

Aw, I failed

"Please don't leave us" She asked

I gave her a closed smile

"Fairy tail is like my second home… but It hurts more if I stay, but please deliver these mails" I commanded Wendy

"Hai..." she gave me a frown.

"Don't worry Wendy… I will return in a few years~" I said making her cheered up

"Hime, it's ready…" Virgo says, popping out of nowhere

"Arigato Virgo "

Virgo bows as she was closed.

"Now… It's finally time to go!" I said after I finished wearing my backpack

_Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail Guild_

**Wendy POV**

"Wendy, there you are! Where have you been?" Erza asked me

"I um…" I responded

"Wendy, do you want to go on a mission with us?" Natsu offered me while handing me the job request paper.

I shook my head and Natsu immediatly react.

"Then let's go!" Natsu's was about to step outside when I shouted.

"W-WAIT!" I shouted

"Hmm? Is there some problems?" Erza's head turned to me and asked.

"Lucy gave me a mail and said to read it to all of you!" the other fairy tail members turned towards me…

"Lucy again? She's a weakling… Let's go!" Natsu said then again step.

"I should say we stay here and listen first" Erza commanded

"Yeah… I agree with Erza…" Gray speaks

"Hmph… Lis… let's go!" I shouted

"Hai…" Lis said happily with a smile on her face.

"Sky Dragon's Cage!" ( I made that )

The air began to surround Natsu and Lisanna's body and they shouted

Natsu shouted and punched the air but failed while Lisanna yelped.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Natsu shouted

"Urasai Natsu! If you don't want to listen to Lucy's Mail… you're not a true Nakama!" I shouted while my brown eyes turned red in rage.

"Argh" he growled

"Now I would began to read it…would someone wants to interrupt?" I asked while looking at the other members.

They shook their heads…They're not scared but they really want to listen to Lucy's Mail by their own free will…

"_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Hello, my second family, I may be your weakest mage, but I really love this place… Everyone grant my dream to join Fairy Tail and have a true Family, Mostly Natsu. I want to stay in this place, but I feel tortured and betrayed by my second family after Lisanna's all ignored me except for Wendy, Carla, and Happy. I feel treated like trash and ignored me like I don't exist in this world. If I did something wrong, I'm sorry. Mira, Gome for being a Lazybone…" _ I stopped and look at Mira… and so the rest of the guild.

Mira gasped "I didn't do anything the next thing I knew was… I blacked out. I never told Lucy being a Lazybone because I treated her like my sister!" she protested. I could feel that she's not lying strange.

"Suspicious" Erza said while I nodded meaning I agreed.

"_I would continue… Erza, Natsu, &amp; Gray, Gome for always hiding in my spirits back. I want to fight side by side with you all but I'm just weak_."

"Did we say that Gray?" Erza asked Gray with an unhumorous looked

"I never remember saying any of those to Lucy" Gray said

"Me too…" I said

Then we turned to Natsu

"What? What is it?" He asked

"Did you call Lucy weak?"

"Hmm…no why?"

We looked at each other and ended up turning to Lisanna.

**Lisanna's POV**

Tch! They looked at me suspiciously… The Potion that I put is wearing off…Argh God Damn It!

"W-what is it? I didn't do anything wrong! I-I swear!" I nerveously said

"If you say so" Erza responded

I sighed mentally

**Wendy's POV**

"And for the rest… Gome… but I really enjoy my time here.

...

...

Lucy" I continued.

" I can't believe I ignored my best friend! " Levy cried.

Gajeel tried to comfort Levy by hugging her. Pantherlily was looking at himself with disbelief.

Erza looked down on her feet with such regret. and so are Gray.

" I thought she was joking. " One of the people in the crowd said.

The Master was Angry and Sad at the same time for losing a child. How come he ignored Lucy?!

but all I heard for Lisanna was, " Pathetic ". I clenched my fist but Carla comforted me.

=In the middle of the forest=

**Lucy POV**

"Argh?!Where Am I?!" I asked myself,wait scratch that, I shouted at myself…I tripped myself on a stone

"Ya Lost?" I saw a black haired girl who was looking at me… her red eyes sparkles like flame and her smiles are charming… Her hairs tells me the Midnight I stayed at Fairy Tail last night.

"W-who are you?" I grab my celestial keys as soon as possible

"Sheesh…I'm trying to help you kiddo" She says.

"Anyway… Get out of here. It's dangerous for you to stay here!" I shouted to the girl…

"PFFT!" she laughed

"?" I looked at her with a questioning looked

"Look at your situation first! PFFT! HAHAAHA!" She laughed as she says it

"Yeah… okay, I'm lost, but how about you… it's still dangerous here!"

She smirked at me

"Nah… no worries… Mikaru… it safe, here… just a lost kid here"

I grew an irk mark on my head

"First, I'm not a kid! I also have a name! It's Lucy Heartfilia!" I said but when I after said it. My hands stopped my mouth from speaking more.

' If she was an enemy she's dead! ' I thought

"Heartfilia?" she asked of me looked shocked

"No way...she's note telling the truth,right Mikaru." Kurami said with shocked

Then a blonde girl came in (in the bushes where she was hiding ) that sparkles the sun's sunshine and blue eyes sparkle like the sea waving.

She is holding a staff and she shakes it.

"No Kurami… she's telling the truth." The Girls said

They smiled

"My name's Kurami" The black haired girl said

"My name's Mikaru…" she says with a gentle voice

"Ah! My Name's Lucy Heartfilia um, what about your last name?"

"Suzumike" they say in unison…

"Ah, nice to meet you." I said

"Me too kiddo" Kurami said

I grew another irk mark. I was about to say something when Mikaru says something.

"Lucy, you embark a journey to seek power and to revenge to your second family right?" Mikaru tell me

"H-how did you know?!" I asked shocked

"Let's see… Mikaru can see the past, present, future and could know what would happen or happened to the one she touched." Kurami Explained

"Sugoi!" I shouted amused

"I-it's nothing much… really" Mikaru said shyly

"Oh…Lucy…I have one request that you could only accept once." Kurami said

"That can change the future too…" Mikaru said

"What is it?" I asked dead seriously

"Do you want us to train you?" Kurami said

"Eh?!" I shouted in shocked

"But you don't possess magic power an…" I was interrupted by them

"Do you want us to show it?" they asked me… I nodded

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, It's like I'm on another world with heavy gravity…I can't breathe… Then it returned back to normal…

"N-no way… how could you possess something like that?" I asked

"Let's see we're dragon…"

"Slayers?" I asked

"Nope" they both said

"Then what?" I asked with a curious look

"We're both dragon princess" they both says in unison

"Dragon princess? I haven't heard about that before…" I said

"Dragon Slayers are more powerful than dragon princess… we dragons princess is only possible for girls as the name suggest and there are 1st to 4rt generations… 1st generations are the real dragons… the most powerful of the dragons. 2nd generations are the one who was trained by the 1st generations and 3rd generations are those who received the dragon princess lacrima and 4rt generations are those who were trained by the 2nd generations…" Mikaru explained

"Then you're a 2nd generation?" I asked

"Nope, kiddo"

"Huh? But how could you train me?"

"Hee-hee-hee… We're 1st generations"

"Um… WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed

"What?" Mikaru asked

"So that means you two are dragons?!"

"Hai… but we have been asked by your momma and your papa when you are still a baby and we're being taken care when you embarks on a journey and told us we should train you"

"How about that, kiddo?"

"I…"

"I?"

"I accept your offer"

"But there are rules?"

"W-what is it?"

" Out Training will finish 8 years and you will take us to magnolia to fulfill your goals…"

"Hai… Kurami-sama"

"Now… I feel bad! No formalities… Just call me Kurami okay?"

I nodded

"Um… were we going? " I asked…

"Tee-hee-hee you will know later"


	4. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3- Training &amp; A Dark Secret****

**Lucy POV**

"You will find out later" Kurami said

I was blinded by a white flash in front of the twins and I opened my eyes... I was not in the middle of the forest anymore..."Where am I? " I whisper to myself.

"You're on our home..." Kurami replied

I twitch my eyes and jaw dropped.

"You're HOUSE is way TOO BIG!" I screamed, then it echo: ' Big! Big! Big!' I found it fun though.

"What do you think? A Big dragon fits on a small house. What the hell is with your mind? " Kurami replied

" You're Rude... You're are still young and now you're rude!" I shouted

They both chuckle...

"Ahem...For your information blondie, We're 300 years older than you!" Kurami shouted and It echoes! The voice is supa supa cute!

I .

"...okay..."

"We will begin training tomorrow, so go sleep early,Lu-chan" Mikaru said

"Arigato, Mika-chan" I smiled at her

"No worries..."

" Oh, almost forgot, that there are only 12 hours here a day so you will have 2 hours of sleep, 5 hours of training. 1 hour of eating.2 hour of doing what you like and 2 hours of sparring " Mikaru said

" Oh my god, I can't believe training with the two of you is harsh!" I whispered to myself

" I heard that, BRAT!" Kurami shouted

Hours Later I do my personal know stuff like you're doing everyday...

_Meanwhile At Fairy Tail Guild_

Everyone has a look of regrets, but Lisanna cheers them up by offering them each a cup of tea and they really did cheer up like nothing bads happened.

**Lisanna's POV**

'Master's the only one now.' I thought. I knocked his office " Master, Do you want a cup of tea? " I asked. He opened the door and He nodded. " Here Master, " I closed smiled, saying. He thanked me, but in a sad way.

Surprising was He dropped the tea..Did I put the wrong potion? If I had I would be arrested by the council and mostly when the potions wears off .

" Master, Are you okay? " I shouted, coming to master

" Lisanna..." Trying to eye contact me, but I avoided

"Hai Master?" I asked...

Instead, he shouted me in his booming voice.

" HOW COULD YOU LISANNA?! " He shouted

" N-nani Master? " I asked

" So this is how you do the trick Lisanna... " He shouted at me.

Mira saw what happens and defends me.

" Master! It is not right to shout at my dear sister with not making a mistake! " She defends me

I just smiled in the background and when Mira turned to me.

" Are you okay Lissana?" She asked me

" H-hai " I replied and It was going like I was planning.

I then stand up and walk to master and whispers...

" Now that you know it, Please don't say it because I know Natsu might run mad " I whispers

" I will let you go this time, Lisanna." He whispered as well

_Where Lucy Is..._

"Training's starting!" Shouted Kurami

"Hai hai" I replied bored

" Okay, what should I do? "

" For every 1 hour we will train different skills... "

" 1st we will train our Celestial Spirit... Summon 'The Gate Of The Lion' and trained with him.

" Wait...but I can't fight with my Celesti- " I was interrupted by Mikaru

" This is not fighting with your Celestial Spirts but fighting alongside with your celestial spirits." Mikaru explained to me. I just nodded and do what I was told.

" Open The Gate Of The Lion, Loke! "

" Training? Good, " he said

(That was weird)

I looked at the twin dragon who is looking dead serious

" Loke.. Give it your best shot! "

"OK! Regulus Impact! "

I dodge… Weird when did I have cat-like reflexes and now I know it, I look at my equipment and find myself wearing a dark black jacket who is quite revealing and a black short shorts with a black belt... I knew this belt. This belt could keep any equipment you want, but I looked at my opponent-friend and I put my hand on my belt and I focus... I knew if they would wear me like this I would have equipment's. Then a silver Rapier came in front of me and I grabbed it... It was lighter than I thought.

I tried to wield my blade, but Loke is too fast. I couldn't keep up.

" CUT! " Kurami says... and she face palmed. " Forced Closure, Loke! "

"U-uh... Forced Closure"

She facepalmed, "You still had a long long long way to go before you reveal your true power and then she sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Serious Training.**

**Lucy's POV**

She facepalmed and slowly said, "You still had a long long long way to go".

I looked down dissapointed at my skills then I could feel that Mikaru approach and comfort me.

"That's why we're going to trained you lu-chan" she comfort me with a closed eyes

I nodded myself with a small smile and came with a thought,'why do they care for me?they explained that mom and papa said those things to train they do big things to the two of them?' I thought

When I looked at them Mikaru smiled and Kurami grinned.I should probably asked them later.

I came back to the reality and noticed that Kurami was holding a note.

" What was that note for? " I asked.

"This are your 1st skills to be this skill by reading and memorizing what is in it and about 30 minutes we would test what you learned from that by hitting me" She explained handing me the paper.

**=Timeskip=**

_**I finished memorizing the note and I began to test it inside. I felt my magic power and knowledge increased. Sugoi! **_

_**I looked outside and found Kurami And Mikaru waiting for me. The looked serious. I tried to eavesdropped but they saw me hiding on the bush. I could not underestimate them because of their senses.**_

_****_**=Timeskip ends=**

"Lu-chan...Are you finished already?" Mikaru asked me. I nodded excited to what we're going to do.

" Listen,kiddo. We're not here to just sit around and you're training for gaining your ,etc. " She explained. I nodded. I began to asked, " What is this training about? " I asked.

" You will find foods on this huge forest. " She continued and her right hand pointing to trees. I shivered.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. There are no monsters there but traps and the food. " Mikaru said trying making my nerveousness away. I nodded smiling.

" We would finish it on 30 minutes " Kurami said. START!

I began to ran on the forest and search for foods.

I saw a fruit basket lying on the ground and a fruit trees. I could easily say that this is a simple trick but to make sure I tried to use my nose and sniff the fruits. Aha! Good thing I used my nose. The fruit tree is the trap. If you picked the fruit, the fruit would explode meaning that the fruit is a bomb meanwhile on the other hand. The fruit basket is edible.

I picked the fruit basket and ranned towards the river.I carefully looked at the river and probably thinked that I could use this for bath but I'm here for foods. ARGH! I left the river and my nose becomes itchy. Is it just me or my senses get higher. That river is safe. I looked at the tallest tree with the largest food. My stomach begins to growl.

" STUPID STOMACH! " I whispered loudly but if I carried those fruit. I could carry one because they looked heavy and I need to use my two hands. So this one is for knowlege huh?

If I picked those fruit. I could only bring one but If i choose the basket. I could have lots of fruit. I sighed. I picked the basket and beganto run again. I arrived at the starting point. Oh my gosh I felt like I achieved something for not being lost!

" Looks like your mind is filled with knowledge and your senses increased, eh? " Kurami teased.

I just nodded and tried gasping for breath.

" We would the foods later. " Mikaru gently smiled but my stomach growled. My face was red as tomato because of embarassment.

" Why not give her one Mikaru? " Kurami offered. Mikaru nodded and gave me one fruit that is eatable anytime.I began eating the fruit and I was satisfied. Kurami get me a water and gave it to me.

" Anyways, let's get started! " Kurami shouted.

" Hm? " I confusedly looked

" The serious traing would begin! " Kurami shouted happily like a child. ( well she look like a child -_- )

_Meanwhile while the training begun... Here on Fairy Tail_

_Lisanna's POV_

__'Natsu said to go here so I'm waiting for him. Wait... what if Natsu confessed our marriaged? KYAAH! ' I mentally thought and screaming because of it. My thought's we're intterupted when Natsu come here.

" Lis... " he whispered at me.

" Hai? " I asked...

Faces of the members turned towards me with curiousity.

" Lisanna... I love you so much so... " he paused.

" So? " I asked making him continued.

_Natsu's POV_

' No! What am I saying?! This is wrong I was about to tell her that I loved lucy but when... I eat the cupcake that she gaved me why did I blacked out?! Arghed! ' I fight.

" Will you marry me? "I continued what I'm speaking. ' No This is wrong! I love as a friend Lis! but ... why does the opposite comes out ' I thought panicking in my mind.

_Lisanna's POV_

I was shocked at what he said. 'Maybe the potion is effecting?' I thought.

" Of Course! I do, Natsu! " I screamed happily.

Everyone's face with regret turned into a joyful one.

' My Plan is ... Now Natsu is mine! I will never hand him to you Lucy! Oh! Lucy's probably dead. She can't even stand a minute on a forest and would be killed by monsters! ' I mentally laughed.

**Lucy's POV**

**=Timeskip=**

_**8 years had passed and I'm back at Magnolia. I weared a black coat and I had long blonde hair because I never bother to cut it. The two does not changed. I also learned about my past...and shockingly... I'm they're sister. Jude Heartfilia is not my father but Layla Heartfilia is my mother or should I say... Layla Suzumike is my is alive and was a the dragon queen and I'm the dragon princess. I am the strongest dragon princess of all and I am the two twins younger sister but of course they dind't teach me forbidden dragon princess techniques so they're still the strongest but Now I'm back... Yearning for my Sweet delicious revenge.**_

_**=Timeskip ends= **_

* * *

_**Ohayo Min'na! I get the schedule wrong so I have free time a lil' teeny bit. I'm on the middle of an exam and I'm updating this LOL. I have my NAT test on March 13 2014 not on March 28 2014. I'm so stupid right? Oh no! Look at the time. *looks at the time* I hope you all like it ~~~~**_

_**Wisteria: Lis, You're such a baddie! **_

_**Lisanna: but that was the sc- * was interupted by Wisteria ***_

_**Wisteria: I almost forgot! I do not own Fairy Tail! well except the story and the OC.**_

_**Lisanna: _ You're lso a meanie. I would quit this. * sobs ***_

_**Wisteria: H-hey come back here! You're an Important Role! **_

_**Lisanna: Just Kidding! *puts up the FAKED smiling faced***_

_**Wisteria: Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

_**Rate~**_

_**Review~**_

_**Aye Sir~!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I'm Back!**

**Lucy's Appearance in this story **

****Had a blonde hair with colorful highlights that ends in her legs.

Wearing a blue contact lenses.

I wear a futuristic clothes

I uses a white sword that I called ' Platinum Trinity ' to refrain showing my powers.

\- look at the photo ^_^ just imagine that she's wearing blue contact lenses -

thumbnails/detail/20130108/blondes%20dress%20long%20hair%20chobits%20barefoot%20lolita%20fashion%20anime%20girls%201280x1024%20wallpaper_wallpaperbeautiful_

**Lucy POV**

I stared at the Fairy Tail symbol and smirked with a murdurous aura. I fastly wield my sword that I named 'Platinum Trinity' with one hand. The guild doors was slashed and break into pieces. I saw Master whimpers while sitting in the bar counter. My heart beats fast.'I'm not nerveous' I repeatedly thought. I closed my eyes and decided that they're nothing more than strangers and enemies.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was having fun and do the usual thing everyday but they're sad inside. They still don't recovered at losing a busty celestial mage. It was minutes later when the guild doors broked into pieces like dust revealing three girls outside. Master whimpers at the sight of the broken door.

**Lucy POV**

A white haired bartender who is revealed as Mira approach me.

" May I ask why are you here? " she said with a sweet voice.

" May I talked with your master privately " I asked.

She nodded and I approach Master. I followed him to his office.

= Master Office =

Before master could speak I stretched my arms, Kurami casted a barrier so no one could hear.

"Tadaima! " I shouted

He looked at me with questionable look. I just smiled.

"Master, do you recognize me?" I asked.

He shook his head…well maybe I changed my appearance.

"Lucy Heartfilia "I said with an emotionless look. I saw him widened his eyes and tears sprout in his eyes. I felt a pang in my heart but he ignored me! 'I can't just forgive them. I would do everything what it takes to Revenge on Fairy Tail' I thought.

"Could I join Fairy Tail again?" I said with hatred in my voice.

He nodded his head, "Of course, your always welcome here Lu—"

" Alexa… My name here right now is Alexa Suzumike "

He nodded his head and called Mira. Kurami dispelled the barrier and Mira came in.

"Where do you like to place it and what color?" she asked me.

"Could place it in the 'Back of my Right Hand' in the color 'Pink'? " I said while handing my hand towards Mira.

Her cheerful smile turns into a frown and I smirked a little. Just seeing them sad satisfies me a little.

Kurami and Mikaru also joined Fairy Tail.

We leaved Master office and Master announced that we joined. After master announcement I saw a certain pink-haired boy whom I realized that I love him but it's too late, Natsu.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel! Let's battle! "He said while he breathes fire. I looked at my two sisters and they just nodded.

" My name's Alexa Suzumike. I accepted your offer but I think it's not the right time." I replied.

" Oh come on…You're no fun!" he pouted.

"Natsu! She just joined Fairy Tail! You just can't challenge her to a fight!" I heard a familiar voice.

Then I saw Lisanna.

**Lissana's POV**

'Argh! How dare she gain Natsu's Attention?! If it weren't for a black haired lady, our wedding will continue! Wait speaking of black haired lady. I looked at the black-haired lady who is in the back of the so-called Alexa…But I ignored it… When I look at Alexa why does she resemble Lucy? That whore! Did she bring a clone to flirt my boyfriend?! 'I thought but I replaced it with a closed smile.

She was always like this when a girl that is blonde joined fairy tail!

**Kurami's POV**

Oh if it isn't kiddo who I just stop their wedding. Of course I won't let them had fun while my sisters suffer.

I sighed and read her mind… I smirk unnoticeable and just talked with Mikaru what I just heard her mind saying.

**Lucy's ( Alexa ) POV**

"But why don't we battle tomorrow? " I asked. He grinned and nodded. Argh! His smiles irritates me!

Me &amp; my sister returned home ( Dragon's Castle ) and ready for our fight with Natsu. I will make sure that he will get beaten up!

**Review~**

**Rate~**

**Aye Sir~**

* * *

**_A/N : Yes! A free time to update! It's me wisteria-anime! I hope you like this chapter like before or maybe Like this chapter more! Thank you for the support love-ya-all and animelove07! Thank you!_**

**_Please read my First Crossover Fanfic!_**

**_Crimson Flame!_**

**_Type: Shakugan no Shana X Fairy Tail! Hope you all like it ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Fighting Team Natsu**

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up and stretch my hands. I smiled knowing that I will surely beat up Natsu.

'_Hm...Maybe I should invite his team too since i'm no longer scared of Erza since i'm powerful,also, I want to beat up Lisanna_' I thought.

I immediatly stand up and do my morning routines. ( Take a bath,Eat breakfast, Exercise,etc. )

Since my home is a castle, My room is in the third floor. I went down to the first floor and greeted my mother and sisters.

" Ohayo " I said happily.

" Ohayo, Lucy / Ohayo, Dear " They greeted back.

' Did I ever mentioned that Kurami is now calling me by my first name except of Kiddo? But she still tease me but who the hell am I talking to?!' I mentally said.

" Lucy, are you ready? " Mikaru asked

" Yep! " I said,popping the 'p'. I grab my bag and my sword.

" I'm going to Magnolia,Mom!" I said and quickly kiss her cheeks.

" Stay safe, dear " she responds.

Mikaru opens her portal to Magnolia and we three enter it. We're on my way to the guild when I saw Wendy. She also looked at me and run towards me.

" Ah! Could you be Alexa-san? " she asked

" Yeah" I said

" I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to introduced myself because I was on a mission with Carla. " she said

" No worries " I responded.

"My name is Wendy Marvell and this is my partner Carla" she introduced herself and her white exceed.

" My name's Alexa and this is my twin sisters, Mikaru &amp; Kurami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wendy &amp; Carla "

" Nice to meet you, Wendy " My sisters say in sync.

" Anyways, Wendy. How did you know I was Alexa? " she asked.

"Hehehe... I was back at the guild and chatted with Mira-san and she told that there is a new member but I forgot something ( personal :P ) and so I go back to where I forgot that ( personal thing :3 ) and I saw you" she explained.

" Hehehe... What did she say to me? " I asked.

"Mira-san said that you had a cerulean eyes, had a pretty face, long blonde hair, had a black sword, strong, tall, and... busty " she said but she whispered the last part enough for a dragon slayer to hear it meaning I heard it but just shrugged.

**Carla's POV**

I started to doubt Alexa. 'Why would she look alike Lucy except the Blue eyes and Long hair.' I thought suddenly images come into my mind.

_A war,Fairy Tail's Guild destroyed,a phoenix? And on top of that Alexa is in the middle of the war. Kurami and Mikaru was in a terrible state._

My eyes widened in shock. I can't believe it.

_' Who really are they?'_ I thought

**Wendy's POV**

Her scent is similar to Lucy but why do I smell Elements coming from her? They look dangerous but nice at the same time. Her appearance is similar to Lucy too. I really miss Lucy.

' _When will she get back? It's been lot of years and she haven't even gotten backed 't tell me...No, Lucy's alive. Wendy,think positive' I thought_

**Kurami's POV**

'_ so she's Wendy '_ I thought. Lucy mentioned that only Wendy doesn't ignored her and always on Lucy's side before we met. I should thank her next time.

**Lucy's POV**

Me and Wendy chatted like good old friends while going to the guild but I noticed that Carla &amp; my sisters was quiet. I just ignored it. Now, where on the guild's door.

Natsu was waiting and when he saw me, he approached me quickly.

" ALEXA! I was waiting for you the whole time " He exclaimed.

" Yeah. I know " I said with a bored look then enter the guild.

" Ne Natsu, invite your team on the fight. " I said. Everyone else looked at me with their jaw opened.

" Is she dead serious? " " I swear she wants a death wish " " I can't believe it " Those were the words I heard.

" Well, since you look strong I accept your challenge." Erza approached me.

" Hah, you will get your ass kicked ya know " Gray cockily smiled

" Yosh! I'm all fired up" Natsu shouted with fire in his hands.

" I-i'm strong you know, After the battle you can't stand " Lisanna exclaimed proudly

" E-eh? Does that mean I will also battle?" Wendy asked nervously.

" Don't worry Wendy, your not going to battle. Oh, and one more thing whitey, I think that's my line "

"...! " Lisanna gulped.

" Well then wat'cha doin' there? Aren't we going to battle" I said and leave outside.

The other members had gathered around and civillian had gathered too. Cana was starting a bet but everyone voted in Team Natsu and Wendy bet 5,000 jewels on me. Sheesh.

" I bet 500,000 jewels on Alexa winning without a scratch " Kurami shouted enough for every to hear

" I bet 300,000 jewels on Alexa winning without a scratch " Mikaru do the same.

" Begin " Makarov said.

**Third Person's POV**

Natsu's fist charged to Alexa with fire.

" Too slow" Alexa said then counter attacked making Natsu's face slammed in a wall.

" ** Ice-Make: Lance **" Gray attacked behind but Alexa uses her sword and slice the Ice directing to her while Erza requiped into ' **Heaven's Wheel Armor** '.

**' Dance, My Sword '** Erza commanded and swords appeared like a disk spinning rapidly around her and she sends it flying into Alexa and then the sword separate flying into Alexa.

" **Roar of the Gravity Dragon! "** Alexa shouted while a Space-colored wind burst in her mouth. The swords was send into Erza's position but Erza requiped into '** Flight Armor ' **making it easily dodge.

_Meanwhile at the crowd,_

"She's a Dragonslayer?!" They asked. Some had their eyes widened and some jaw-dropped.

" I can't believe it " " Amazing " " There's 4 dragon slayer! " " A Galazy one, huh? "

*chatter* *chatter* *chatter*

_Back at the Battle_

"** Fire Dragon's Roar" **Natsu shouted while releasing a large quantity of flames from his mouth to Alexa but much to the shock of everyone, Alexa ate it !

" Heh, Is this where you said 'I'm all revved up!' ? " She said.

" **Animal Soul: Cat " **Lisanna shouted and transforms into a humanoid cat. She tries to scratch Alexa just vanished and reappeared at her back then kicked her making Lisanna slammed in a wall.

" **Ice Make: Death Scythe **" Gray shouted and a Scythe appeared in thin air and then jumps into the air then swings the scythe into Alexa.

"**Requip: Black Wing Armor "** Erza requiped.

**" Moon Flash "** Erza rushes at Alexa and slash her at a cross pattern

**" Fire Dragon's Iron Fist " **Natsu shouted then flames sprouted in his hands.

The 4 tried to use their teamwork but it failed.

**" Requip: Circle Galaxy Armor " **Alexa shouted then her pale blonde hair becomes a pigtail and a round circle spinning in her.

" What?! " Erza shouted

Their attacks was stopped at the circle's position.

Alexa smirked. " **Requip: Starry Night "** Alexa shouted. Her pale blonde hair pigtails turned into normal and many swords surround her.

" _Oh, Starry Night_

_Light surrounds the night_

_Swords shine as stars_

_and shine as you attack_

_Oh, Starry Night_

_I herevy command,_

_Attack as you bring_

_light to the dark " [1]_

Alexa shouted as she was engulfed by light then after the light vanished million of swords ( even more swords than Erza :3 ) was shooting at Team Natsu.

_Meanwhile at the crowd_

Everyone has their eyes widen and some are jawdropping. Well, who wouldn't if those swords rivalled the power of Erza or maybe even higher.

" Awesome! " some shouted. " How did she do that? " wendy asked.

"that's because...she's the night dragon princess" Mikaru said enough for the two dragonslayers on the crowd to hear.

Wendy looked at Mikaru and Kurami in confusion.

"Tch. " Gajeel just 'tched'.

_Back at the Battle_

Erza requiped into **' Flight Armor ' ** and managed to dodged swords by her fast reflexes but a sword was shooting at her back and she detected it but the sword was too fast and the sword was ended up stabbing her right arm making her fall while her left arm holding her right arm.

**" Ice Make: Shield "**Gray shouted as he creates a large shield made out of ice in front of him and shielded him from the thousands of sparkling blades.

**" Break: Ice Shield "** Alexa chanted then Gray's made-out-of-ice shield broke.

" **Ice Make: Sword "** then a sword appeared at gray's hand and charged it to Alexa.

Alexa shielded herself using her black sword and counterattack.

**" Night Dragon's Spell: Sleep " **Alexa chanted and Gray fall and closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

Erza heard the spell and also drifted to sleep...

Natsu was avoiding the swords and uses ' **Fire Dragon's Roar' **making the swords crisp while Lisanna uses ' **Animal Soul : Wings ' **and managed to avoid some of the swords.

**"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang "** Natsu's hands lit ablaze and swipes at Alexa in a claw-like fashion making Alexa burned but instead...

" **Night Dragon's Gravity Roar "** Alexa shouted as she realeases a night-sky-like color wind from her mouth making Natsu's slammed into a wall.

"Natsu! " Lisanna shouted and quickly dispelled her magic.

" Are you okay? " Lisanna asked.

" Yeah... I- " Natsu replied but was interrupted.

" YOU B- I WILL MAKE YOU PAY " Lisanna shouted with a hint of anger.

" Show me " Alexa simply said as she approaches them.

" **Animal Soul: Penguin "** Lisanna turned into a giant penguin and smashes Alexa but Alexa swiftly dodged it and chanted a spell.

"** Three Nights in Hell "** Alexa chanted but nothing happened.

The crowd looked at confusion but was shocked as Lisanna scream.

"**Gaaahhhh!"** Lissana screamed as she puts her hands in her head.

Alexa smirked at the sight unnoticedly.

" **NOOOOO! " **Lisanna shouted and screamed in pain.

**Lisanna's POV**

W-whats this?! Pictures ,Scratch that, Horrible Pictures enter my mind. There I was watching Natsu's Death and not only that. I was the one who killed him.

"**NOOOOO! "** I shouted and screamed.

I slammed my face at the ground.

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as Lisanna screamed in pain and unnoticed I smirked in pain. Here I was, at the front of the girl that ruins my life, watching her screaming in pain and hurting herself.

'_**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,_**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,_**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge,Revenge,**__**Revenge** _**_** "_ This words comes into my mind.

'_** You had done well, my child. How does it feels? It feels nice isn't it? Now my child, torture her more! Watch her scream in pain more louder! No... Watch the whole guild scream in pain in your magic! "**_A voice said to me. She was the one who gave me this power.

" Alexa, Stop this fight immediately! " I heard Master Makarov shouted at me. I look at crowd as they approached the team.

" Lisanna, are you okay? " The crowd ask as they carried them inside the guild.

**Kurami's POV**

I just watch them help the team that carried them inside. I look at the girl who was drinking her heart's out.

" The Money... " I said. The girl look at me and said,

" Sorry, since the fight is cancelled then the bet will be cancelled as well " she said.

_It was three hours later... Still Kurami's POV_

" I'm so sorry master because if I get serious at the fight. My magic gets uncontrollable. " I heard Lucy apologized to Master with tears sprout in her eyes, nope, fake tears.

" It's okay Alexa, As long as no one is hardly injured, it will be okay. " Master said.

" Y- *sniffs* yes Master " Lucy said.

" Anyways, Alexa-san, what magic did you used at Lisanna? " I heard Mira asked.

" It was '**Three Nights in Hell '**, It is a powerful attack of a Night Dragonslayer ( _A/N: Lucy said Dragonslayer as to prevent knowing that she is a night dragon princess ) _and it will hurt the enemy mentally and physically. I'm truly sorry... I shouldn't used that spell but it was to prevent Lisanna from her rage. It will last 3 days. " Lucy explained.

I continued to listen at their conversation.

" Oi... " I heard a voice from behind calling me.

" Yeah? " I asked as I turned behind. It was a raven-haired boy that just fought Lucy before. Gray's his name, am I right? He had bandages at his arm and his head.

" Your Kurami right? " he asked...

" Yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

" You look suspicious so um... well I decided to talk to you as your sister is already feeling at home here. " he said as she pointed to Mikaru who was chatting with the other girl ( Levy,Cana, and Erza )

" So? " I asked AGAIN

" Why don't you chat with the others? and why don't you take off you cloak " he said as he pointed at my outfit.

True, I was wearing a black cloak because I feel uncomfortable right NOW. I remove my hood and the cloak.

" Happy? " I said as I saw him blush and averted his eyes.

" Yeah " he replied.

I feel butterflies at my stomach.

' did I ate butterflies? ' I thought.

but then I feel ike someone in my back was glaring daggers at me. ( _A/N : Guess who?! It's Juvia :3 )_

**Gray's POV**

When she took her cloah. I felt a pink tint on my face. I averted my eyes.

' She's pretty ' I thought as I feel my heartbeat fast.

" Well then, I'm off " she said as she approaches her sister, Mikaru.

**Kurami's POV**

I leaved Gray and go to my twin sister. What is this uneasy feeling?

" Ne, Mikaru. " I said.

" Yes, Kurami-nee-san?" Mikaru asked.

" Do you know why I had a butterfly-like in my stomach and when my heartbeats fast when I'm with Gray? " I asked.

I saw her smiled widely with sparkles in her eyes.

Oh, god. What is this?! Am I Sick?!

**" **That's because you're... "

* * *

**-****CLIFFHANGER brought to you by A LAZY WRITER **

* * *

_**Question Time!**_

**1\. What is the voice that is in Lucy's head**

**2\. What is this feeling/sickness Alexa had :3 ( you're an idiot if you're wrong :P just kidding . PEACE )**

**3\. What do you think about this chapter**

**Note: This is the longest chapter I had written**

**:3 If you had questions feel free to ask, I don't bite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. This fanfiction is for fun and to test my skills. The image on the side dosn't belong to me.**

**( Starry night's outfit: - The image ) fs71/i/2013/191/f/0/_at_starry_night_dream_by_ **

[1] Just pops in my mind :3

**Rate~ **

**Review~**

**Aye Sir~~~!**

**I HAD A POLL FOR WHO WILL LUCY END WILL**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Misunderstood**

Kurami's POV

.

.

.

" ...Love... " Mikaru said. My eyes widened in shock.

" A-as in mate?! " I shouted. Mikaru nodded. ' What should I do? I'm in love... with my sister's enemy ' I thought.

I realized that Lucy is coming towards us...

" Ne,Kurami-nee, Mikaru-nee, I'm going to shop..." Lucy said.

I nodded, "Sure" I Lucy had left I look at Mikaru with a worried look.

I used my telephathy to speak with Mikaru for no one could here.

' What should we do, Mikaru? ' I asked.

' Don't worry Kurami-nee, just act normally as you do. ' Mikaru replied.

' Sure, I will try ' I said then cut off the telephaty. Mikaru had walked towards other member to introduce herself for no one will doubt us.

I sit in a table while watching two guys fight each others. One is a salmon-haired boy and the other is a raven-haired boy, who is only in his boxers. Yep, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

I blushed at the sight of Gray and squealed like a girl. Since i'm on my human form right now I can emote easily like any other person.

" Don't worry, Kurami-chan, It's normally like that. " Mira walk to me and said.

I nodded while still blushing. I looked up to the two guys which 'was' going to be slammed until I stood up.

" Erza, Let me handle this " I said proudly. Erza nodded and dropped the poor two boys who was shivering in fear.

" Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" They said and bow.I sweatdropped then I picked up the two and slammed them and... the two forcefully kissed.

There was an awkward silence in the guild...then they burst into laughters. Some we're holding their laughs, somewhere on the floor laughing, and some are blushing.

" Yaoi " Levy muttered, I looked at her confused but shrugged, I don't even want to ruin my innocent human mind.

I don't really get it but I think I caught a glimpse of a orange haired man.

\- Meanwhile in Somewhere -

Third Person's View

" So? " Lucy asked a certain orange-haired man wearing an elegant dark suit,Loke.

" They we're laughing their laughs out, Lucy. I think they're getting a little comfortable there. I also heard that Kurami had a crush on Gray " Loke explained.

Lucy's POV

[By the way, she's not wearing her contact lenses today ]

I guess that they want to act so no one will doubt them. I sighed in relief because I thought that they're betraying me but that last statement made me furious. A voice spoke to me.

**'They betrayed you, are they really acting? then... why would they even laugh they're hearts out?Why would even your eldest sister had a crush on Gray. Your ex-team mate who also betrayed you. Your sisters had betrayed you, they never cared about cared about you. They don't even want you, They just want to go to the human world with your help but after that they will abandon you. Let your anger out, Lucy. I will just be here with you.' **The voice said. My head suddenly hurts. ' That's...that's not true...' I thought..

**" It is true my child, now let your anger out just what I just said. Let it go and be wild. Hurt your sisters in your bare hands and your powerful magic " **The voice said and dissapear.

" GAAAA**AAAAAAAHHH!" ** I shouted in pain. " Lucy! " I heard Loke called out to me. My brown eyes turned into lonely blood red eyes. " **Loke, Force Closure " **I said with nothing but anger in my voice.

" Lu-" Loke spoke but was forced his gate to be closed. I smiled with hatred.

\- In the guild -

Everyone was now doing their own things but there are some who wasn't still recovered at the scene before. Theguild was burst opened with a powerful magic which caused it to vanished into shreds.

Everyone looked up to who it is, It was Alexa with a strong dark aura. Her bangs was covering her eyes.

Kurami was the first one to spoke, " Alexa? " she asked but then...

The guild become tensed at the scene before them. Alexa is attacking her sister?!

" Alexa! What's wrong with you? " Mikaru shouted and go to Kurami who was wounded.

" I** don't care about the two of you anymore, you...you betrayers. I hate everyone! You... You scums never even cared about me...** " then a black spinning orb grow at Alexa's hand. "**Everyone always betrayed me!** " The orb begans to grow faster. " **Forbidden Dark Magic: Black Void! **"

In a flash, there was a large explosion. The guild was destroyed and everyone was wounded heavily. Everyone who was still concious look up to where Alexa was... but she was already gone.

It was a week since Alexa's attack. Everyone was already recovered but the guild was still destroyed.

Master Makarov turned towards Kurami and Mikaru which their bangs was covering their eyes.

" Kurami and Mikaru, please explained what happened and explained the truth " Master said.

Kurami said, " Could we trust you? ". Master nodded. " Kill us if we betrayed you " Master stated. Everyone gulped.

" The truth is... _Alexa is Lucy_ " Kurami said, with that everyone's eyes widened and Lisanna was furious but keep her calm persona mask. Everyone was in tears.

* * *

[ Please read Author's note... It's important ]

**Next Chapter: The Truth about Lucy**

* * *

**.: Author's Note :. **

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I was supposed to update yesterday but I get a light head-ache and I need to sleep. Today, I go to my school to pay my tuition fee. Tomorrow, I don't know what to do so I will just lazed around all day. I will also update soon but don't expect it. I will be like update it next week. Also, I already write the next chapter but I got a writers block after that. Sorry if the story is short and looked rushed. Please tell me if there's any mistake :D. If you had any question please feel free to ask me I don't bite. Also, I won't be pretty much online. I will go outside and do my outdoors hobby for inspiration or watch anime.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The truth about Lucy**

* * *

*Warning* there will be few cussing,mostly at Lisanna's POV

_"The truth is...Alexa is Lucy" Kurami said, with that one sentence,everyone's eyes widened and Lisanna was _furious but managed keep her calm persona mask. Everyone was of tears.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

* * *

_'You mean Lucy?_

_That whore who tried to stole my dear Natsu?! That crazy bitch who just defeated the strongest team in Fairy Tail?! What the fuck, why the hell is this girl_ _lying?!_' Lisanna thought with anger.

" It's true, if you don't believe me then don't. " Mikaru said sternly. I gritted my teeth then sighed and just listened to this bullshit.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

Everyone was silent and some was still had his head hung, and the other was silently crying.

"Child, continue " Master commanded but with a soft voice.

"Everyone... Lucy wants revenge,that's because..." Kurami said but stopped. The guild was curious why Kurami stopped but shock at the same time when Kurami said Lucy wants revenge.

"S-she's...she's..." Mikaru spoke calmly but to no avail stuttered and was silent in the guild again. "She's... manipulated by...Z-Zeref's sister!" Kurami shouted with venom as she slammed her fist in a broken chair and a scarlet liquid appeared and looked at her with worried in her face. Everyone was shocked, Lucy was manipulated?! Not only that, Zeref had a sister?!

Makarov shivers, 'So the rumors was true' makarov thought. "Yes" Kurami answered as if he was reading his thoughts though the other members was confused why she suddenly said 'yes'.

"We had the ability to read other people's mind if we want to." Mikaru explained with a sweet,yet sad voice. Other members shivered and others stared at them with awe.

" I see..." Makarov said while his hands in his chin as if he was thinking something.

Suddenly, A loud sound echoed at the destroyed guild hall. Everyone turned their head to see a beangered Natsu.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP LUCY?!WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER FROM BEING MANIPULATED?!"Natsu shouted as flames surround him.

"Dammit Natsu! Calm the fuck down!" Gray shouted as he readied to use his magic if Natsu berserk.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted sa if she's trying to make Natsu snapped out of it.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy shouted. Wendy grew closer to Natsu and he was like her brother.

"FIRE DRA-" Natsu shouted and the flames suddenly dissapeared through thin air. Everyone was flustered. Everyone turned their head to see where Natsu's looking and saw that Mikaru and Kurami is crying.

"..."

Silence. Yes, Silence.

" I don't want my sister to die..." Kurami muttered and Mikaru softly comforted her but Mikaru too is crying.

"I'm a selfish sister back then... I don't care whether my life or the world's life is in danger...I just don't want my sister[s] to die" Kurami continued.

Everyone's face soften and Natsu looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

" I don't want my sister to die! I don't! I don't! and I don't want this to happen either! " Kurami shouted.

Gray approach Kurami and hugged her tightly. Gray wondered why would he grew fond of her but it doesn't matter now... all he knew right now...is that she's a nakama and...he's grewing to like her. Oh how silly fate was this? He only knew her for one week and only spoked to her for 3 times though he could still remember her 'sweet' [A/N and darkish ] voice, her shining eyes,her midnight hair,he like everything about her.

Juvia wasn't furious about it either to which some of the members confuse to what and why? Juvia knew that her 'Gray-sama' doesn't love her. She knew more than anything like that and she was happy if 'Gray-sama' is also happy. Juvia softly smiled.

Mikaru smiled...She knew that the boy who was hugging her older sister loved her as she was once known for knowing emotions of others and Mikaru know that her sister is protected.

Mira smiled as there _might_ be another couple in Fairy Tail.

Kurami continued to cry on Gray's...chest...as he was half-naked right now.

But of course... 'Time is gold' and 'Life is harsh'.

Mikaru continued for her sister, "Now let me tell you the whole story...Minna-san"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_"Argh! I'm too tired!" Lucy shouted as she sat in the green grass. Kurami was a sadistic person when it comes to teaching when Kurami is serious about it. Mikaru smiled as she handed Lucy a cup of water,some few snacks for her to eat,towel for her to wipe her sweat on,and a few clothes for her to replace her dirty clothes right now. _

_"Arigato,Mikaru..." Lucy thanked Mikaru and drink the water in front of her. "Aah~ refreshing!" Lucy said as she now changed her clothes as well._

_" Won't you take a bath first?" Kurami harshly asked. _

_"Nope! I will take a bath later! After all, Trainings comes first!" Lucy responded. _

_Kurami sighed...She was worried for Lucy's condition. Lucy maybe training hard but she was abonding her health right now._

_"No, go to your bed and rest" Kurami commanded. Lucy complained and turned her heads toward me._

_"You should rest, Lucy-chan." I cheerfully said. Lucy accept defeat and sighed._

_The twin sisters never expect to see what will happen today._

_"Ne,Mikaru. Could you check the future? What if something happens? " Kurami asked as her sister._

_"Don't worry Kurami-nee-chan! We'll be fine!" Mikaru said smiling._

_-Flashback ends-_

"It was also my fault for not doing what Kurami-nee wants..." Mikaru said as her bangs covered her face.

Mira sniffed...Mira knows how it felt to lost a sister and she don't want them to feel the same.

"It's not your fault, Mikaru-chan." Mira said as she pat her head.

Mikaru smiled... She never once had saw a loyal and friendly person for the rest of her life.

Mikaru spoked again...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_It was a normal morning for them... Not._

_Kurami and Mikaru noticed at how Lucy is acting weird. The two was worried at the sudden change of their sweet Lucy._

_Lucy may want a revenge but... her attitude wasn't like this before._

_"Alright! I will teach you light dragon magic next! " Kurami shouted. Lucy shook her head. "Teach me Dark Magic!" Lucy shouted next. "Lucy-chan! Please listen to Kurami-nee!" Mikaru shouted _

_"Lucy! Listen to me! You're acting weird all of the sudden!" Kurami shouted. Lucy gripped her fist and punch Kurami's stomach all of a sudden._

_"Kurami-nee!" Mikaru shouted as she ran towards Kurami._

_"Lucy! Why di-" Mikaru shouted but then saw Lucy is engulfed by a black aura. Then,she noticed something... That Sword!_

_"Alright Lucy! I'm going to teach you dark magic but you should eat first!" Mikaru shouted [only by force about it]._

_Lucy smiled with such a wicked expression then left._

_"Daijobu [Are you okay?] Kurami-nee" Mikaru asked. "I am" Kurami responded. _

_"You noticed didn't ya?" Kurami asked. Mikaru nodded. That sword..._

_It was the sword that slayed... 'her',_

_It was the sword that killed... 'her'._

_It was the sword that sealed 'her'._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_That her...which is the most powerful being in the world next to Zeref_

* * *

_-flashback ends-_

* * *

__"It was like that everyday...we teach Lucy dark dragon princess magic..." Mikaru explained.

"I see..." Makarov said. '_.__  
_

"Though...we do have a plan..." Mikaru said.

Kurami stand up after crying from Gray's chest...She was blushing and Mikaru was giggling...then everyone laughed...Kurami started to laughed to which is out of her character, but then after the laughing stopped...

Everyone turned tense...

Kurami had a serious smug expression and Mikaru was smirking.

Everyone gulped...

_-In front of Sabertooth-_

__A certain blonde-haired woman stood in front of Sabertooth. She kicked the guild doors and shouted calmly, "I would like to temporarily join Sabertooth!"

**_Oh how,oh how, that request will change everything..._**

* * *

**So! How was it everyone? I'm sorry for not updating! High school sucks but fear not! I had not given up from updating! Parents sucks too! They prevent me from updating my stories! Though,what do you think?**

**Anyways! If you think there's a plot hole...worry not my dear readers [and followers] I knew what i'm doing in the direction.**

**RxR**

**Also! Thanks for supporting me everyone! **

** from,**

**-wisteria-anime**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-A Betrayal of a Fairy**

While,Mikaru and Kurami is explaining the plan to others. A certain short white-haired girl secretly and hurriedly leave outside of the guild,though two member saw her leave,Makarov and Mirajane.

**Lisanna's POV**

I must hurry! I need to talk their plan with Zeref-sama!

As I reached a dense forest,a shadow confronted me.

"Zeref-sama! I had news to tell to you!" I said as I bow to him.

"..." It said nothing more as if it wants me to continue.

"Zeref-sama! Your sister...is still alive!" I shouted with respect.

**"-?!"** The Shadow vanquish and revealed a young man with a short black hair and black eyes,the so called **Zeref,the Black Wizard.**

Zeref gripped Lisanna in her neck and throw her to a nearby thick tree with extreme anger.

"Augh!" Lisanna shouted with pain.

"Z-zeref-sama?" Lisanna asked. Her body was bleeding and her left arm is broken due to impact.

**"Lisanna...Betray Fairy Tail" **Zeref said while having a plan in his mind. A dark one.

'-?!'

_-back to fairy tail-_

**3rd Person's POV**

After Mikaru and Kurami explained the plan,everyone nodded. Their chance of winning is 50% yet it is also possible to lost,even the Magic council would shake when they saw the new Lucy.

Makarov sighed,'There's no other choice...' then eyed Mikaru and Kurami.

Some look at the floor thinking wasn't sure of the don't want to do it.

Makarov shouted, "What are thinking,you fools!" Everyone's attention gather at Makarov. 

"We once had betrayed a fairy,physically,mentally,and emotionally!She once was a member of 'Team Natsu'! She was a brilliant stellar named Lucy,she left us and now she's back,but not the Lucy we once know anymore,but the outcome of how we betrayed Lucy..."

Everyone was silent,some looking faraway,some looking at the floor,and some frown as they listen.

"EVEN THOUGH SHE'S NOT THE LUCY WE ONCE KNOW ANYMORE,SHE IS STILL LUCY! LUCY THAT IS BELOVED BY FAIRY TAIL...!"

Makarov's voice echoed at the guild's broken hall.

"WITH HOW WE TREATED LUCY IN THE PAST...IN RETURN WE WILL HELP LUCY,WHO IS OUR NAKAMA! **THAT'S FAIRY TAIL!**" Makarov finished,everyone cheered as they heard this.

Mikaru and Kurami both smiled and silently thanked everyone.

**Lucy's POV**

"I would like to temporarily join Sabertooth!" I shouted calmly with my eyes closed, the decision was decided. I would spend one week in Sabertooth,away from Fairy Tail, and I could get ready for it.

A blonde haired boy approach me, "You smell...familiar..." He said.

I opened my right eyes, 'so this is Sting Eucliffe,the foster child of Weisslogia and one of the third generation dragon slayers.'

**'Weisslogia is a fool of a dragon' **she said.

"You are..." I said as I was interrupted by the fool in front of me.

"My name's Sting Eucliffe, guild master of Sabertooth" the so-called Sting said.

"...Disgusting" I finished without hesistant.

'Huh...?" he said confused.

I opened my left eyes which caused both of my eyes open and sighed, " I didn't ask for your name..so..." as I was asking from before...can I temporarily join Sabertooth?"

Sting sure knows that the woman in front of him is getting in his nerves.

* * *

** ' **

***bows* I am truly sorry for not updating in around 2-4[?] months... I am very lost and trapped at a world we call 'Author's block 'and I just got freed yesterday night. There would be a difference in what I'm doing too. Instead of making a harem or routes, I decided to make it NaLu/StingLu fanfic, which is very undecided at the ending but I do have one planned but I can't think of any dialouges and how to make it happen though... let's just say I will do what I can.**

**I am very busy and is always tired and feeling lazy at the same time,not only that I had no inspiration. Thank you for those messages and reviews :) Comments other than 'Update soon' will be appreciated.**

**Please RxR (Review and Rate [1-10]) at this chapter and so far how the story is going! Thank you! Criticism is really appreciated and if there is any errors please let me know so I can edit it. Flames is ignored,please reason out how come you hate it. at the very least,for those 'update soon' comments,I will try but I won't promise it would be very soon. Thank you for spending your time at reading this shitty author's note of mine.**

**Anyway,good day.**


End file.
